


(podfic of) Chaos Theory

by neverbalance



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of the_deep_magic's story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>It starts with a butterfly. I mean, probably. That’s Stiles’ best theory.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Chaos Theory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chaos Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/519138) by [the_deep_magic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic). 



> the_deep_magic has a transformative works policy up on their AO3 profile, which made podficcing this on a whim very easy! Thank you!

  


Length: ~12/13 minutes

non-music version: mp3, 10 MB [dl or stream [at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7hj9ak8ic5ekn7l/TW+-+Chaos+Theory.mp3)]  
music version: mp3, 11 MB [dl [at sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/file/kruih6) \- reuploaded on 2016-12-26]

**Author's Note:**

> The song used at the beginning of the podfic is _The Lightning Strike_ by Snowpatrol.
> 
> Alas, I recorded this, edited it, and while I was deciding on the cover, RL intervened and three weeks (and a posting of the [same fic in podfic version by erica_schall](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2332964)) happened. Thus, a repod this shall be - I hope you will enjoy it anyway!


End file.
